


they don't know that we know that they know (subtitled: the one with all the f.r.i.e.n.d.s references)

by carpesoo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Face-Fucking, Face-Sitting, Fingerfucking, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, Humor, M/M, Praise Kink, Rimming, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-31 01:23:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8557321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carpesoo/pseuds/carpesoo
Summary: when your respective best friends have placed bets on when the two of you will hook up, how do you respond? a. hook up. b. call them out. c. play a game of seduction chicken.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [baeksthighs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/baeksthighs/gifts).



> **warnings:** smut, slight praise kink, self finger fucking, rimming, face sitting, face fucking, frottage
> 
> originally written for [](http://perfectedart.livejournal.com/profile)[perfectedart](http://perfectedart.livejournal.com/).
> 
> (p.s. here’s a fun game for y’all—see if you can spot all the f.r.i.e.n.d.s references.)

 

 

“Isn’t that Sehun over there? Wait, is he _spying_ on us?”

“God, could he be any more obvious?”

“Should we let him know that he’s been busted?”

“Nah, I’ve got a better idea.”

“Kim Jongin, do go on.”

Jongin chuckles at his best friend’s behavior. Sehun—seated two booths behind—is trying his best to act inconspicuous, hiding his presence behind the restaurant’s menu. Unfortunately, he has as much subtlety as a wrecking ball and was spotted instantly, even before he was seated. He really wasn’t doing himself any favors by sporting a cap and sunglasses despite the pouring rain and the sun having already set. He’d also attracted attention to himself when he’d almost slipped on the wet floor once he was one foot into the restaurant.

Jongin takes a look in Sehun’s direction and hears a dull thud and a “Goddammit!” as soon as he turns his head back. He assumes that his best friend had tried to duck under the table to hide, only to bump his head. Smooth as always, Jongin thinks.

“So, what are you going to do?”

Jongin directs his eyes back to his dinner companion,Baekhyun, who takes a sip from his strawberries and cream milkshake, drawing Jongin’s attention to his lips. Jongin sees the way Baekhyun’s lips curve into a smirk and he quickly averts his gaze upwards. There’s a knowing twinkle that would imply that Baekhyun had caught Jongin staring at his mouth, but if he had, he doesn’t comment. Jongin clears his throat before taking a sip of his drink—unsweetened iced tea.

“Well?” Baekhyun asks again.

“Just wait and see,” Jongin replies, scanning the restaurant for a waiter or waitress. “Just wait and see.”

Jongin flags down the waitress who had taken their order. Baekhyun observes him quietly, swirling his straw around in his milkshake. Jongin points over to Sehun and tells the waitress that his best friend would be paying the bill before slipping her a banknote. “Your tip,” he says with a smile. She shoots him a wink as she thanks him, her hips swaying from side to side as she walks away.

“You’re evil,” Baekhyun says with a shake of his head.

Jongin reaches over and grabs the milkshake out of the other’s hand and brings the cool glass to his lips, taking a swig from the drink. He licks his upper lip as sensually as he can, biting back a smile when he sees Baekhyun’s tongue mirroring his action before dry swallowing. “Baekhyun, please. Don’t act like you’re any better.”

“True. Guess this is why we get along so well,” Baekhyun says, sliding the milkshake back over to his side of the table. Jongin offers his own drink, to which the other scrunches his face in disgust. “You know I only like my drinks—”

“—super sweet, I know.” Jongin interjects, fully aware of Baekhyun’s sweet tooth. One of many things that Jongin is all too familiar with when it comes to Baekhyun’s preferences and dislikes. Jongin considers Baekhyun an important person in his life, after all.

Brought together by their respective best friends—Sehun and one Park Chanyeol—the pair found themselves spending time together, as a group of four or just the two of them privately. Sehun and Chanyeol had met at a house party, instantly bonding over their shared love of social networks and had immediately followed each other on Instagram and Twitter. Their exchanges quickly blossomed into somewhat of a friendly rivalry. There were popularity contests to see who could get the most likes, retweets, and other nonsense that Jongin wasn’t completely tuned into. He doesn’t even have a Facebook, the last time he had an SNS account was back when MySpace was still cool.

Needless to say, he and Baekhyun had been dragged along to accompany them in their many social activities—“C’mon Jongin, it’ll be fun. Plus, Chanyeol will be bringing his best friend as well!”—and fortunately, they all got on pretty well. So whenever Sehun and Chanyeol were off doing their ridiculous challenges and dares to post online, it gave Jongin the opportunity to get to know Baekhyun a little better. And if he’s being completely honest with himself, he prefers spending time with Baekhyun alone rather than Baekhyun with his best friend. Not that he has anything against Chanyeol, mind you, he just feels a stronger connection to Baekhyun.

Jongin would argue that it has nothing to do with the fact that Baekhyun looks ridiculously hot in a pair of form fitting jeans which—to Jongin’s delight or dismay, he’s not exactly sure which one just yet—he’s _constantly_ wearing. Jongin doesn’t even know if Baekhyun owns any other garments that aren’t skin tight, accentuating his thick thighs and pert butt. Fine, he’ll admit that he’s been one to stare a few times, but it’s not like he hasn’t caught Baekhyun gawking at his own ass every now and then.

The stolen glances and flirty touches between Jongin and Baekhyun haven’t gone unnoticed by their best friends. It doesn’t surprise him in the slightest when Baekhyun informs him that Chanyeol and Sehun have placed bets on when they’re going to hook up. Much like his own best friend, discretion is not one of Chanyeol’s strong suits. That being said, Jongin has a sneaking suspicion that Sehun is the one to have instigated it all after an exchange that had taken place the week before. Sehun had nudged Jongin in the ribs with his elbow, followed by a wriggle of the brows and a “So, you and Baekhyun hyung, eh?” Jongin had known Sehun wasn’t going to accept his response of “Nothing going on between us. Seriously, Sehunnie, stop winking at me.” No surprises there.

Which brings us to the reason why Jongin and Baekhyun are currently dining at this particular restaurant at this very moment. Sehun, in attempt to rig the wager to his advantage, had invited the two of the out for dinner before having to conveniently cancel. Jongin had found it odd when he’d discovered that Chanyeol would be absent and the fact that the chosen venue was a very popular hotspot among couples on campus had raised quite a few red flags. Throw in Sehun’s flimsy, piss poor of an excuse—“I have to go, there’s this thing I forgot about. But you guys are already here so you might as well have dinner together. It’s a nice _romantic_ restaurant, I’m sure you two will have fun and remember to be safe!”—only after Baekhyun had arrived, fifteen minutes late. There was no mistaking it—Sehun’s motives were more transparent than air.

“So, dessert?” Jongin asks Baekhyun after they finish their meal. “It is on Sehun, after all.”

“He’s going to be so pissed!”

“Serves him right.”

 

~ (‿ˠ‿) ~  


“So when are Dumb and Dumber coming over?” Baekhyun asks, sinking into the couch beside Jongin, resting his head on Jongin’s shoulder.

“Chanyeol hyung’s exact words were ‘whenever’ and Sehun didn’t even bother to reply to my text. He’s been a dick lately.”

“He’s probably still mad that he had to foot the bill for dinner last week.”

“Oh, I’ve got the hundred and one text messages with nothing but swears and threats to prove it.” Jongin laughs, gently slapping Baekhyun’s thigh as he does so. He feels Baekhyun tense up for a split second before it dissipates in a flash, his body relaxed as if nothing had happened. Jongin's not sure if he'd just imagined the whole thing and chalks it up to an involuntary muscle spasm rather than a reaction to anything he'd said or done. “Of course, when I asked him why he was even at the restaurant after having to cancel on us for that ‘ _thing_ ’, he shut right up. And well, haven’t heard from him since.”

“He’s so silly. Well, less so than Chanyeol. Still can’t believe he wrote down their stupid bet on a piece of paper and left it lying around like that. Typical though. Why do we have best friends like that?” Baekhyun shakes his head, the strands of hair tickling Jongin's nose. They sit in a comfortable silence—one that only occurs  between two people with a close bond—the only sounds Jongin can hear are Baekhyun's soft breathing and the beating of his own heart.

Jongin's the first to break the silence. “So when exactly are we supposedly going to hook up then?”

“Sehun had us down for last week, the day he arranged our ‘date’, and Chanyeol’s put us down for next Saturday.”

Jongin rolls his eyes, thoughts of stripping Sehun of his best friend title entering his mind. “Hey, I've got an idea.”

“Hmm?”

“How about we mess with them a little, get back at them for placing bets on us?”

“And how do you propose we do that?” Baekhyun leans back slightly, his head tilted upwards to look Jongin in the eye.

“Well, we kinda already got Sehun back last week. So it’s Chanyeol’s turn now. Maybe I could flirt with him a little, make him think I’m interested in him and not you?”

“But what would that achieve exactly?”

Jongin's a little surprised that Baekhyun is less than enthusiastic with the plan. “Like, they're always thinking they can one up us, right? Now it's our turn to teach them a lesson and show them that we're not the oblivious ones, _they_ are. And maybe they’ll quit harassing us once and for all.”

“I guess. And yeah, when will they realise that I’m way out of your league?” Baekhyun jokes.

“Haha, you’re funny.” Jongin playfully pushes Baekhyun’s head off his shoulder. Baekhyun wraps himself around Jongin’s arm instead. Jongin doesn’t have the heart to pry the man off this time. “Anyway, just imagine the look on Chanyeol's face when he finds out that we've been playing him all this time.”

“True. But…Quick question, how far are you willing to go?”

“Kissing, maybe? I haven't thought that far ahead, to be honest.” Jongin feels Baekhyun’s body tense up again, more rigid than the time before, there's no mistaking it.

Baekhyun takes a deep breath, his chest rising and deflating as he exhales with a loud sigh. “Just don’t fall for him for real.” The words are so quiet, Jongin almost missed it. The room falls into a hushed silence one more, but this time there's a faint whisper of tension in the air.

Jongin ignores the racing of his heart when Baekhyun takes one of his hands and begins to play with it, stroking each finger, the sensation causing Jongin’s body to quiver involuntarily. The proximity is familiar, they engage in acts of intimacy whenever they’re completely alone, it feels completely natural. Despite having known Sehun all his life, Jongin would never allow his best friend to be so touchy feely with him, but with Baekhyun—for some unknown reason—it’s different, in a good way. Jongin welcomes his skinship, yearns for it even.

At some point, Jongin had questioned the nature of his friendship—relationship(?)—with Baekhyun. It’s a topic that neither has discussed despite the constant questions fired at them. Perhaps a part of him has always been aware that his feeling towards Baekhyun are not entirely platonic. Jongin recalls the time he’d felt a pang of jealousy when Chanyeol had revealed in an offhanded comment that he and Baekhyun once ‘hooked up.’ It had taken every morsel of Jongin’s being not to scream, “Define what you mean by ‘hook up!’ All the way or just making out?” Through a string of segues and topic shifts, Jongin had discovered that Chanyeol’s definition of “hooking up” involved a light peck on the lips during a game of ‘Spin the Bottle’—much to his relief.

From that moment on, Jongin’s been quietly observing Baekhyun’s interaction with others and Baekhyun appears to behave romantically ambiguous with him only, and not with anyone else. And so Jongin returns the sentiment and keeps his hands to himself (Baekhyun being the only exception, of course).

“This feels nice, doesn’t it?” Baekhyun asks, lacing their fingers and inspecting their hands clasped hands.

Not trusting his voice, Jongin nods his head. Baekhyun pulls back slightly—so they’re facing each other—Baekhyun looking up into Jongin’s eyes and there’s an expression on his face that Jongin can’t quite discern. A tongue darts out from between his lips, drawing Jongin’s gaze to his mouth. For the very first time, Jongin finally admits what he’s been denying to himself ever since they’d become friends—“I want to kiss those lips so bad.”

Taking his chance, Jongin lowers his face closer to Baekhyun who closes his eyes. Their lips are almost touching when the doorbell rings causing the pair to both jump back, startled by the chime.

“I-I'll get it!” Baekhyun announces, jumping to his feet and Jongin can still feel the tickle of the other’s breath on his face. Baekhyun flings the door wide open, welcoming the new guests with an extra helping of zest and zeal. “It’s Chanyeol and Sehun! Chanyeol and Sehun are here! Jongin, would you look at that? Chanyeol and Sehun. Waaaaait a second, I almost missed you out, little guy. Sehun’s boyfriend is here, too. It’s Kyungsoo as well!”

“Jongin knows I’m Sehun’s boyfriend, and he knows my name, no need for reintroductions. I’ll also let that comment about ‘little guy’ slide because there’s clearly something wrong with you today,” Kyungsoo says, entering the apartment and dodging Baekhyun’s open arms. “Hey, Jongin. What’s up with him?”

Baekhyun guffaws loudly, the bellows bouncing off the walls. Clutching his stomach, he keels over, still in a fit of laughter. “You’re so funny, Kyungsoo. Isn’t he funny, Jongin-ah?”

“You're being weird, hyung,” Sehun says, eyeing the man with an arched brow. He takes one look at Jongin's blushed face and Jongin can tell his best friend’s mind is diving straight into the gutter. “So, did we interrupt something?” he asks with a smirk.

“No way!” Chanyeol interjects, nudging Sehun out of the way with a pointed elbow. He squints at Jongin, brows furrowed, as if he could telepathically read his mind if he stares hard enough. “At least not till next week, am I right?”

Smooth, Jongin thinks, rolling his eyes at the giant oafball he calls a friend. “No, nothing happened.” He shoots a look at Sehun. “And you weren’t disturbing _anything_. Took you guys long enough to get here, though. I have a mind to kick you all out, except for Kyungsoo hyung that is.”

“Hey!” they all protest in unison, bar Kyungsoo who’s already seated comfortably on the couch, flicking through an old catalogue Jongin usually keeps on the coffee table.

“Just sit down already, before I change my mind,” Jongin says, scooting to the other end of the couch to allow Sehun to sit beside his boyfriend.

A couple hours later, the five of them are in a heated debate over who would win in a fight—a billion lions or the Sun? Jongin and Kyungsoo are #TeamSun whilst Baekhyun, Chanyeol, and Sehun—A.K.A. The Three Stooges—are adamant that a billion lions would be able to best the Sun.

“But there’s like a _billion_ of them, Soo hyung!” Sehun argues, stamping his feet on the ground.

“And depending on how you arrange it, they could probably outlive the Sun!” Baekhyun chimes in. There’s a smug grin on his face that Jongin wants to wipe off ~~(perhaps with his lips)~~.

“Outlive the Sun? Do you even know how old the Sun is already?!” Jongin is practically shrieking at the others, unable to fathom how the three could be on #TeamLions. He didn’t even think it would be much of a discussion when Sehun first brought it up, he genuinely thought it was a joke.

“Exactly! It’s probably going to die soon! So lions would obviously win. D’uh!”

“Then we would die, Chanyeol.”

“Are we going to die, Soo hyung? Hold me, I’m scared!”

“I’m giving you three seconds to back away, Byun Baek.”

“I don’t care what you say, lions for the win!”

“High five!”

“One, two—”

The doorbell rings and the group falls to a silence in an instant. Looking around the room, they each do a headcount—Sehun and Kyungsoo are sat on the couch with Jongin, Chanyeol’s seated on the recliner, and Baekhyun is curled up in a ball on the floor, shielding himself from Kyungsoo’s wrath. By all means, everyone’s present. And to Jongin’s knowledge, no one’s ordered takeout. They all glance at each other, puzzled expressions adorning their faces. The bell rings again and moments after, they hear the sound of key turning in the lock.

“Oh, you’re home. Why didn’t you open the door?”

“It’s Jongdae!” Chanyeol announces to the room with enough volume that Jongin's neighbors are more than likely aware of Jongdae's arrival as well.

“Yes, yes. It’s just my brother. No need to get excited, Chanyeol,” Jongin says, scrunching his face when the other sticks out his tongue at him.

“Just here to drop off some mail. You really ought to change your address, Jongin-ah. I’m not your mailman." Jongdae clucks his tongue as he slips off his shoes.

Jongin gets to his feet, making his way over to his older brother. “Thanks, you’re the best, hyung. Why don’t you stay, hang with us for a bit? It’s been a while, no? I’m sure the guys would love to catch up with you,” he suggests, retrieving the stack of letters from Jongdae and setting it down on the counter. He returns to his spot on the sofa, careful not to step on Baekhyun as he takes his seat.

“Yeah, we would! It's been too long, dude. Tell us what you've been up to,” Chanyeol adds, flailing his arms frantically in the air, beckoning for the new arrival to join the group.

“Well, if I’m not intruding, I could probably stay for a bit and—” Jongdae’s expression changes when he notices Baekhyun stretched out on the carpet.

“Sup, bruh?” Baekhyun greets, giving the other a small wave and a toothy grin.

Jongdae takes a few steps back. “Actually, I just remembered I’ve got to be... somewhere else.

“But you just got here! Can't it wait for like an hour? Half an hour, even.” Chanyeol's attempts to persuade Jongdae to stick around a little while longer are in all vain.

Jongdae's shoes are back on his feet in a flash, the sound of the door swinging open following moments later. “Bye, guys! Next time, perhaps?” he bids the group a farewell without so much as sparing another glance back.

“Well, that was odd,” Jongin states after the front door slams shut, perplexed by his older brother's hasty departure.

“It’s probably because I'm here,” Baekhyun reveals, sitting up with his back pressed against Jongin's shins. Jongin spreads his legs apart before placing a hand on Baekhyun's right shoulder, pulling the man toward the more comfortable couch. Baekhyun drapes his arms over Jongin's thigh, nestling contently in between Jongin's lap.

“Did something happen between the two of you?” Chanyeol asks, an expression of surprise clearly evident on his face. Chanyeol's never been a good poker player, he's always been an open book, far too easy to read. “Did you two have a... _thing_?”

If Jongdae and Baekhyun had a falling out, it's news to Jongin, too. And he’s certain his brother would’ve mentioned it if they were ever an item. He's never paid any attention to the friendship between the two, but assumed they were on friendly terms with each other, just like Jongdae is with the rest of his circle. It’s the first time Jongin’s witnessed his brother act in such an icy manner. What exactly could Baekhyun have done to warrant such treatment? Jongin finds himself on the edge of his seat, anticipating Baekhyun’s response with bated breath.

Baekhyun opens his mouth but no words are spoken. He pauses for a moment, mouth agape—collecting his thoughts, perhaps—before changing his mind and clamping his lips back together. Who would've thought that Byun Baekhyun would ever be at a loss for words? His refusal to comment on the matter only raised more flags in Jongin’s mind, fuelling his growing curiosity.

“Did something happen?” Jongin prompts the other again, glancing over to Chanyeol who's mirroring the same expression that's he's displaying, no doubt. He wants to ask the other question too, but he chokes on the words and they die in his throat.

“Nah, not really. We just don't click, is all. Different kinds of people, y'know?” Jongin hears Baekhyun chuckle and despite not being able to see the man's face, Jongin can recognize the insincerity behind the laugh. Which begs the question, why is Baekhyun forcing it?

Jongin doesn't know what bothers him more, Baekhyun's evasiveness, how vague he's being, or the thinly veiled façade. It's not like him to hide his feelings, or to keep things from the group? It leaves a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach.

The tension does not go unfelt by the others, the group falling still, and silent glances are exchanged. Chanyeol clears his throat, attracting the attention of the other four. With wide eyes, he holds up his hands, as if to apologize for causing a disturbance. Baekhyun adjusts his position, his lower half losing out to pins and needles from sitting with his legs crossed. He burrows his face into Jongin's thigh, the sharp bone of his chin causing Jongin to involuntarily jerk his muscles. Once the spasms halt, Jongin pats his thigh, gesturing for Baekhyun to rest upon it once more. The other complies, whimpering softly when Jongin starts to run his fingers through the man's soft, jet black hair.

“I'm not quite sure what just happened here, why we're playing the quiet game—which I guess I've lost now—but there's one thing I've been dying to get off my chest for a while,” Sehun pipes up with a sudden shift in topic and the invisible thick cloud of awkward silence is suddenly lifted. “How on earth can you think that the Sun could defeat a billion lions, hyung? There's a _billion_ of them!”

Jongin shoots Sehun a smile of gratitude only for it to be met with a frown. “Don't you laugh at me, Kim Jongin.”

“Why not? You're being silly, Sehunnie,” Kyungsoo says as he leans over and flicks his boyfriend on the forehead.

“Ow! That hurt!” Sehun massages the area of attack, pouting his lips with arms folded to his chest. Kyungsoo rolls his eyes and ignores the tantrum that's manifesting. “Kiss it better, hyung.”

“No. You kiss it.”

Sehun starts to whine, clinging onto Kyungsoo's arm. “But hyuuuuuung!”

“Great, guess this makes me the fifth wheel,” Chanyeol says out loud, to no one in particular. He fishes his phone from his jeans pocket and loads an app on the screen.

Jongin is about to retort, to correct Chanyeol that he and Baekhyun are _not_ a couple when he feels Baekhyun rising to his feet, making his way to the kitchen without uttering a word. Feeling a wave of concern flooding his senses, Jongin immediately follows after him. “Are you sure everything's okay? Things seemed kinda awkward, or was that just my imagination?"

Baekhyun smiles at him, a genuine one that reaches his eyes. “Yup, it's all good, thank you.” He places a hand on Jongin, caressing his skin with his thumb. They hear a cough from behind them and Baekhyun withdraws his hand from Jongin's.

“Interrupting anything, am I?” Chanyeol asks with an obnoxious grin on his face.

"No, buttface. We were just talking about how much you resemble a noodle."

Chanyeol frowns before rolling up his sleeves, flexing his biceps. “Not with these babies, I ain't.”

“Ever heard of leg day? Look at those scrawny chicken legs,” Baekhyun counters with a snort.

“Sticks and stones, Byun Baek, sticks and stones.”

Baekhyun curls his fingers around a mug, looking very much like he plans to hurl it at the other. Chanyeol cowers away, immediately retreating back to the safety of the living room.

“So, when are you going to seduce that idiot?” Baekhyun asks, turning back to face Jongin.

Jongin slides his hand toward the other, their fingers brushing over each other softly. Baekhyun flinches at the touch, recoiling as if he's just been burned by hot coals. Ignoring the sting of Baekhyun's rejection, he sets his scheme to get one over on Chanyeol in motion. “I guess there's no time like the present. Pass me the olives, please.”

“Chanyeollie?” Jongin practically singsongs the name as he exits the kitchen, jar in hand. “Can you open this for me? You're probably the strongest one here, judging from what I saw earlier.”

Chanyeol eagerly accepts the challenge and pops open the jar with one fluid twist of the cap. “Glad someone appreciates these puppies,” he remarks proudly, seizing the opportunity to flex his muscles again.

“Can I touch them?” Jongin asks, setting the open jar of olives onto the coffee table. Chanyeol's more than happy to entertain the request, looking at both bulging limbs before making a decision to offer the more dominant one. Jongin's too engrossed in his master plan to notice that Baekhyun has yet to return from the other room.

“You took your time, did you take a dump?” Sehun asks when Baekhyun finally makes his return.

Kyungsoo elbows his boyfriend in the ribs. “Don't be so crass!”

“Nah, I'm just not feeling so well," Baekhyun says, parking his rear on the armrest of the couch, the furthest spot away from where Jongin is currently standing, his hands wrapped around Chanyeol's arm.

“If you feel faint, maybe Chanyeol can take you home. _Carry_ you home, even.” Jongin shoots Chanyeol a wink and suppresses the urge to giggle. It's the most difficult task he's had to overcome in his entire life.

Chanyeol immediately blushes, a faint hue of pink spreading across his cheeks.

Jongin’s cheery exterior vanishes when he sees Baekhyun's slouched posture, his knees pressed to his chest. He wants to comfort the other, pull him into his arms and holding him tight, but Baekhyun's out of reach.

“No, I'll be fine,” Baekhyun assures him, despite the words contradicting his body language.

There it is again, the fake smile. Jongin would rather the other voice what’s bothering him than to conceal it under a mask. The cause of Baekhyun's sullen mood must be contagious, Jongin concludes, because his own features are mirroring the same expression.

 

~ (‿ˠ‿) ~  


Jongin doesn’t know why he’s currently standing in front of Chanyeol’s apartment with a bottle of red wine in his hand. He doesn’t even drink red wine but it’s an aphrodisiac, according to Baekhyun.

“I can’t do this.”

“You can and you will!” Baekhyun curls his fingers around Jongin’s biceps and yanks on his arm, preventing him from fleeing. “It’s just Chanyeol, relax.”

Proceeding Jongin’s little display of flirtation the other week, Chanyeol had surprised him with a couple of messages sent the following day—“Hello sexy” followed by a “wat u up to?” After almost dropping his phone and forgetting how to use his fingers temporarily, he’d dialed Baekhyun’s number right away to ask for advice.

As soon as the words “Chanyeol texted me” slipped out of his mouth, Jongin immediately felt a wave of regret. He recalled Baekhyun’s despondent behavior after Jongin had implemented his plan, and feared that Baekhyun would regress even more.

He couldn’t have been more wrong.

“Reply with ‘thinking about you, of course.’ Oh, and add a wink emoji!” Baekhyun had replied, instructing Jongin to continue the charade further. His response was teeming with an unexpected gust of pep and zeal, and had thrown Jongin off somewhat.

A few days of constant exchanges of texts later, Chanyeol had brazenly upped the ante when he’d sent Jongin a photo of his penis. “My eyes, Baek hyung! My eyes are scarred!” he complained as he tried to scrub the image from his memory, thrusting his phone—and said dick pic—into the other’s face. “Delete it for me, I don’t even want to look at it—actually, just keep the phone. I think I’ll need a new one anyway.”

Baekhyun had then assigned himself as Jongin’s spokesman when it came to things Park Chanyeol related. “I’ll take one for the team,” he’d volunteered. It frightened Jongin as to how much glee Baekhyun took in catfishing his best friend. Baekhyun had done a complete flip’n’reverse on him and Jongin had no idea what brought upon this change from ambivalent indifference to Captain of the entire operation.

It didn’t take long for Baekhyun to raise the stakes even further.

Jongin had almost choked on his dinner when Baekhyun informed him that he was to go on a date with Chanyeol that weekend. A date with _Chanyeol_. “I thought this was what you wanted,” Baekhyun had said with a nonchalant shrug of the shoulders, before returning his attention back to his phone. Baekhyun wasn’t exactly wrong, it had been the plan, but for some reason, Jongin was unable to shake the feeling that he was about to make A Very Much Big Life Altering Mistake.

“I think I’ve changed my mind, Baek. I don’t want to do this anymore.”

“You were the one who started this whole thing, so you’d better see it through, Kim Jongin!”

Jongin groans, not needing to be constantly reminded that he had only himself to blame. “If I have to kiss him, I’m going to be brushing my teeth and gargling mouthwash for the next year!”

“Let’s see if you’ve got enough game to get that far. Walk before you can run.” Baekhyun gives Jongin a pat on the back, gently nudging him toward Chanyeol’s front door.

Jongin turns to face Baekhyun, trying to decipher the expression on his face. The other points to the doorbell, gesturing for Jongin to press the button. Before Jongin has the opportunity to make another run for it, Baekhyun takes matters into his own hands and rings the doorbell several times before dashing around the corner, out of sight. The door is swung open in an instant and a cold shiver runs up Jongin’s spine.

Chanyeol is wearing nothing but a pair of snug fitting tighty whities. And did he slather himself in _glittery_ body oil? Abort mission, abort mission, ABORT MISSION! Jongin’s brain is screaming at him but his body is unresponsive. Instead, he just stares at Chanyeol’s glistening abs and bowed chicken legs.

“Hey, dude,” Chanyeol greets, looking Jongin up and down before giving him a thumbs up of approval. Baekhyun had picked out his outfit for the night—an indigo colored button down paired with form fitting leather pants. Not exactly comfortable, but even Jongin would admit he looked pretty fucking sexy in these clothes.

Chanyeol stands to the side, allowing Jongin to enter. As he does so, Chanyeol takes a step closer and Jongin accidentally brushes against his slick body.

“Oops, sorry about that,” Chanyeol apologises but makes no attempt to back off, and Jongin can feel the heat radiating from the other. “My, my, I think you need to take off your shirt.”

“T-Take it off? Why?” Jongin lowers his eyes to his shirt and sees the oil from Chanyeol’s bare skin has transferred onto the material, leaving patches of grease and glitter. Fucking marvelous.

“I should throw it in the washer before it leaves permanent stains. In the meantime, you can wear one of my shirts, or not, whichever you prefer.”

“A shirt would be nice, thanks.” Jongin would rather not stand around half naked, especially if he were to come into contact with Chanyeol once more. He needs the fabric barrier, thank you very much.

“Here,” Chanyeol offers after fetching one of his hoodies to Jongin.

Jongin traces the _Supreme_ logo with his fingertips. The words are started to show signs of wear, the lettering has cracks and is beginning to peel a little. “Isn’t this your favorite? The one you never let anyone touch?”

“A favorite for another favorite.” Chanyeol shoots him a wink before loading the machine with his own laundry, waiting for Jongin to shed his soiled shirt. “Do you need any help with getting off? The shirt, that is.”

It doesn’t take a rocket scientist to figure out that Chanyeol pressing his body against him was no accident. Well, Chanyeol’s not the only one who can play dirty. Jongin decides to return the favor by unbuttoning the shirt, one by one, slowly revealing his toned abs. He feels pleased with himself when he observes Chanyeol’s ears turning bright red as he slips off the shirt and handing it over to him.

The game of chicken commences.

An hour passes and Jongin—drowning in Chanyeol’s oversized hoodie—finds himself sitting on the couch with a hand on his thigh. A very large hand that belongs to the man sitting beside him, with a creepy assed grin on his face. Jongin wants to scream, run to the hills, claw off his face, all of the above, yet he remains seated as the aforementioned hand slowly creeps closer to his groin. This is not what he signed up for, Chanyeol isn’t supposed to be calling his bluff. The hand slides dangerously close to Jongin’s dick, causing him to jump up abruptly from his seat.

“What’s wrong?”

“Erm, nothing. My phone’s vibrating, someone must be calling me,” Jongin tells him, fishing his phone from his pocket.

“I didn’t feel anything, though?”

“Yeah, no. I should answer this.” Jongin quickly strides over to the other side of the room, dialing Baekhyun’s number.

“What’s happening?” Jongin hears Baekhyun’s voice on the other end. “Did Chanyeol back out already? Did we win?”

“No, but I think I might. This is going way too far, I think he might actually be interested in me.” Jongin whispers quietly. His eyes dart over his shoulders to check if Chanyeol can hear his conversation.

“Who is it?” Chanyeol asks when their eyes meet.

“He knows! Chanyeol must know what we’re doing! Call his bluff, don’t back down!” Baekhyun instructs and before Jongin can respond, the other hangs up and the line goes dead. Fuck. Jongin takes a deep breath before making his way back to Chanyeol. “Ah, it was Baekhyun.”

“Is there something going on between the two of you?” Chanyeol asks him.

Jongin clears his throat. “No, we’re just friends. Like, me and you.”

“Oh, but that’s not quite true.”

“It’s not?”

Chanyeol shakes his head, scooting closer to Jongin. He brushes away the loose strands of hair framing Jongin’s face. “Friends don’t want to kiss each other, do they?”

Chanyeol leans toward Jongin, closing the distance between them. Feeling Chanyeol’s warm breath on his lips, Jongin’s throat constricts and he feels a tightness in his chest. “No, wait! I can’t do this!” he exclaims, hands shoving the other away from him.

“And why not?”

Is Baekhyun right, does Chanyeol really know that they’re just playing with him? Or are his feelings actually sincere? It was never his intention to play with Chanyeol’s heart. Jongin needs to end the game before someone gets hurt.

“Because of Baekhyun. I like Baekhyun, okay?!” Jongin confesses to Chanyeol, and to himself. He couldn’t play the game anymore, not when he’s finally stopped denying his true feelings for Baekhyun. He doesn’t want to kiss Chanyeol, he wants to kiss Baekhyun and only Baekhyun.

“I knew this was a setup! Like I’d fall for that, who do you take me for? No one can get one over on me!” Chanyeol says.

Maybe Jongin hadn’t given Chanyeol enough credit. He’d played a good game, leaving Jongin well and truly defeated. “Yes, it was just a plan for getting back at you guys for placing bets on us!” he reveals.

“Wait, so do you really like Baek? Like, for real?”

The door bursts open with said man dangling from the doorknob. “Er, hey guys. What you up to?”

“Baekhyun? What are you doing here?” Chanyeol asks, jumping up from the sofa.

“I was just in the area, thought I’d drop by?” Baekhyun says, entering the apartment and closing the door behind him.

“Wait, did you hear me just then?” Jongin’s heart starts to race and he can feel the palms of his hands clamming up.

“It depends on whether or not you meant it.”

“Well, maybe it depends on how you feel, hyung.” Jongin avoids eye contact, scared that Baekhyun might reject him. He doesn't know how he’ll be able to show his face in front of his friends again if that were the case. How could he just blurt out his feelings like that? He completely blanked out for a second, forgetting that Baekhyun was just right outside, probably with his ear pressed against the door so he could eavesdrop on Chanyeol and him. He looks up, his eyes meeting with Baekhyun’s.

“Ah, screw playing around. I like you, too, Jongin.” Baekhyun surges forward, his hand reaching for the back of Jongin’s head and pulls the other toward him.

Baekhyun misses the mark, and kisses the corner of Jongin’s mouth. Jongin smiles and can feel Baekhyun doing the same. Baekhyun’s lips brushes over Jongin’s, pressing firmly once they reach their target. They start off slow, their lips locking for a few seconds before they shift. The kisses start to grow more hungry, lips crashing together. Jongin gasps when he feels Baekhyun sucking on his lower lip, gently nibbling on it. Baekhyun’s hot breath fills his lungs as they continue kissing, Baekhyun’s mouth moves from Jongin’s bottom lip to his top.

Jongin hears Chanyeol cough. “Er, guys. I’m still here, you know.”

“Then leave,” Baekhyun tells him, his lips still attached to Jongin’s.

“But this is my apartment!”

They both ignore him. Baekhyun’s kisses are more gentle now, with less pressure. The pace changes again, Baekhyun running a wet tongue over Jongin’s lips. Jongin moans into Baekhyun’s mouth, and Baekhyun takes the opportunity of Jongin’s parted lips to slip in his tongue. Baekhyun explores the inside of Jongin’s mouth, and Jongin feels fingers running through his locks. He snakes his arms around Baekhyun’s waist, pulling him closer and feels Baekhyun thrusting his hip, rubbing against him.

A door suddenly rattles open and a new voice appears. “Ah-hah! I knew it all alon—ew, gross. They’re kissing.”

Jongin breaks away from Baekhyun, ending their passionate kiss.

“Sehun?!” The three of them call out his name in unison.

“Did you just come from my bedroom?!” Chanyeol’s more shocked at Sehun’s surprise appearance than anyone else in the room.

“Yeah, I was hiding in the closet. I found your stash of dirty magazines, by the way. You’re into some kinky shit but we’ll save that for another time. Anyways, I couldn’t really hear you guys, what with being in the closet and all, but tell me, who won, then?” Sehun asks, wiggling his brows before nudging Jongin with his elbow.

“Neither of you two nimrods. Baek and I haven’t hooked up,” Jongin breaks the news to a disappointed Chanyeol and Sehun.

“Yet,” Baekhyun adds, slapping Jongin’s butt, causing him to yelp.

“Stop that right now, not in my apartment.” Chanyeol warns.

“And you’d better stop sending photos of your nasty crooked dick, no one wants to see that,” Jongin tells Chanyeol. He pulls Baekhyun to stand in front of him, his arms wrapping around him as he envelops the other in a sweet backhug.

Chanyeol scrunches his face at the display of intimacy. “That wasn’t a photo of _my_ dick, by the way. It was Sehun’s.”

“W-what?” Sehun splutters, his eyes darting from Jongin and Baekhyun to Chanyeol. “What photos?”

Jongin snorts loudly. “Poor Kyungsoo,” he teases.

“Hey, Jongin-ah. Now everything’s out in the open, how about we leave these two losers and have some fun of our own?” Baekhyun turns toward the front door, leading the way with Jongin trailing behind him. Baekhyun’s arms are stretched backwards as they hold onto both of Jongin’s hands, fingers intertwined.

“Wait, what about my hoodie?!”

“Dude, put on some clothes.”

 

~ (‿ˠ‿) ~  


Sehun and Chanyeol still remain bitter about losing the wager to Kyungsoo, who had bet that Jongin and Baekhyun would shack up before doing the do. They would both bitch and moan whenever they’d witnessed the new couple’s very public displays of affection. “I lost fifty bucks because of you!” they’d complain, and Baekhyun would respond by pulling Jongin in for another kiss, smiling into his boyfriend’s mouth as their friends cleared the room.

A month into the relationship, getting to know each other turned into exploring each other’s bodies. Baekhyun—not noticing that the bowl of popcorn had moved from Jongin’s lap onto the coffee table—had accidentally groped Jongin’s crotch. Unfortunately for Jongin, he’d been wearing sweatpants that evening and was unable to hide the tent forming in his pants before Baekhyun had spotted it. He’d been ready to excuse himself to the bathroom when Baekhyun had slipped his hand under the waistband of his boxers.

“Is this okay?” Baekhyun had asked, fingers ghosting over Jongin’s raging boner. Jongin nodded, breath hitching, as his boyfriend’s fingers wrapped around his dick. It hadn’t taken long for Jongin to return the favor.

Needless to say, the relationship continued to progress, as did their feelings.

The first time they had sex had also been unplanned—it just happened. Baekhyun had kept squirming as they lay in bed together, rubbing his ass against Jongin’s crotch. It didn’t take long for his dick to spring to life.

It had been Jongin this time to initiate the next step, retrieving a condom and lube from the nightstand. The two—both lacking experience—had fumbled around in the dark, constantly asking the other if they were enjoying it and whether or not it felt good. They’d since learned each other’s pleasure zones and had begun to experiment with different kinks and Baekhyun had confessed to Jongin one night, “It really turns me on when you tell me how pretty I am.”

Jongin had later found out that it _really_ turned his boyfriend into a whimpering mess whenever he took charge, giving Baekhyun instructions, and then showering him with praise and affection after he’d complied. And it wasn’t just for Baekhyun’s benefit, Jongin had also enjoyed seeing his boyfriend writhing in pleasure, hearing him moan in ecstasy, and wanted to do everything in his power to please Baekhyun.

And each and every time their bodies aligned as one, Jongin fell in love with Baekhyun a little more.

“Wait, so penguins mate for life?” Baekhyun asks as they watch a documentary together, sat together on the couch in Jongin’s living room. “Can you imagine being with someone for your _entire_ life?”

“I can, with you.” Jongin freezes, registering the weight of his words only after they’ve left his mouth. It’s not like they haven’t said ‘I love you’ to one another before, but it’s a far cry from ‘I want to spend the rest of my life with you.’

He’s frantically trying to figure out how to downplay the bomb he’s just dropped when Baekhyun suddenly crashes their lips together, sticking his tongue into his mouth. “Take me, Jongin. Wreck me.”

Jongin wastes no time, immediately hoisting his boyfriend from the couch. With Baekhyun’s legs wrapped around his body, Jongin carries him to the bedroom before setting him down onto his mattress. Clothes are shed and discarded in record timing.

“Shit, Baek, you’re so pretty like this,” Jongin praises from the foot of the bed, watching as the other rests on all fours, spreading his ass cheeks wide open and exposing himself. Marvelling at the sight of the naked body before him, Jongin shifts closer, tracing a finger down Baekhyun’s spine and feels him shiver at his touch. “Let me see your pretty face.”

Baekhyun turns around to face Jongin, and Jongin leans forward to kiss his boyfriend. Pulling away, he takes Baekhyun’s hand and brings it to his lips. He places a soft kiss on each of his boyfriend’s delicate fingers. “I want you to suck on these pretty fingers.”

Baekhyun nods, bringing his fingers to his mouth, sucking and licking each finger like a popsicle. He sticks out his tongue and runs it up and down the length of his index finger before hungrily swallowing the digit back into his mouth. Baekhyun adds a second finger, followed by one more, slurping noisily as he slides them in and out. Jongin’s never heard a noise so obscene and his dick is practically jumping at the sight of Baekhyun’s fingers glossy and slick with his own saliva.

Jongin’s hands roam Baekhyun’s, his fingers brushing over his boyfriend’s nipples. He pulls Baekhyun into his lap, his hands cupping and squeezing his ass cheeks as he kneads the glorious mounds of flesh. “Okay, now it’s time for you to put those fingers to use.”

Baekhyun climbs back onto the mattress, kneeling with his legs apart. He gasps quietly as he slides in the first finger, slowly sinking into his hole. Baekhyun pushes back onto his finger, rocking back and forth until the muscle is ready for another digit. He adds the second one, stretching himself to accommodate the extra girth. He pushes the two fingers deeper inside of him, slowly pulling them out before they disappear back into his hole.

“You’re putting on such a good show for me, baby,” Jongin gushes as he stands at the end of the bed, watching Baekhyun finger fucking himself. He knows how much Baekhyun is getting off on his words—being told how beautiful he is—and Jongin’s more than happy to oblige.

Jongin leans in and peppers light kisses on one of Baekhyun’s buttcheeks. “Your ass is perfect.” He moves to the back of Baekhyun’s thigh, leaving a trail of kisses as he does so. “And these thighs are fucking perfection.” Jongin sticks his head in between Baekhyun’s legs and sucks on the skin of his boyfriend’s inner thigh, sucking hard enough to leave a dark red hickey behind.

Baekhyun writhes with pleasure as Jongin sucks on his skin again, giving him another hickey. “More, please.”

Jongin takes some of Baekhyun’s flesh in between his teeth, applying light pressure as he bites down on his skin. He slowly clamps down tighter, until he knows he’s left indentations on Baekhyun’s body. He repeats the process on both thighs, before turning his attention back to Baekhyun’s ass.

Jongin hears Baekhyun’s breath hitch when he quickly swipes his tongue across his opening. He kisses Baekhyun’s hole, smiling as he feels Baekhyun wiggling his butt at him. Jongin continues to tease him, kissing and licking around his entrance, and blowing hot and cool puffs of air.

Lying down with his head on the pillow, Jongin pulls Baekhyun to sit on top of him, his nose and mouth buried in his crevice. His tongue flicks across his boyfriend’s tight muscle and he feels Baekhyun rolls his hips. He sticks out his tongue, flattening it as Baekhyun rides his face.

“Jongin, please. More, I want more. Use your tongue, please!” Baekhyun begs as his hands grip the headboard for balance, grinding his body and moaning loudly with pleasure.

After the show Baekhyun put on for him earlier, Jongin decides to reward Baekhyun, pushing and probing his stiffened tongue into Baekhyun’s tight ring of muscle. He eats Baekhyun out, licking the inner walls, and sucking the puckered hole.

Baekhyun swivels round and without warning, he licks the underside of Jongin’s shaft. His fingers curl around the base of Jongin’s dick, pumping it until Jongin can feel his cock leaking. Baekhyun laps up the precum before engulfing the thick member, gagging ever so slightly.

“Fuck my mouth, please?” Baekhyun’s breathing is ragged as he makes his request. He climbs off of Jongin’s face and adjusts his position so he’s seated with his back against the headrest.

“Slap my thighs if you want me to stop, okay?” Baekhyun nods his head and Jongin slides to his knees, his dick inches from Baekhyun’s face. Jongin brushes his thumb across Baekhyun’s lips before replacing it with the tip of his penis. A tongue darts out and licks the slit before opening his mouth, eagerly waiting for Jongin to fill it with his dick. Jongin slowly glides it in, careful to start off slowly. Baekhyun greedily swallows his entire length and Jongin moans at the warmth of his boyfriend’s mouth. Jongin fists a handful of Baekhyun’s hair and tugs him forward. He hits the back of Baekhyun’s throat and pulls all the way out to give his boyfriend a chance to breathe a lungful of air. He thrusts back into his mouth, a bit more forcefully this time. Baekhyun squeezes his eyes shut and Jongin cups his face with one of hands, still sliding his cock in and out of Baekhyun’s mouth.

“Baek, can you open your eyes for me?” Jongin asks, his voice soft and tender. Baekhyun eyelids flutter open, his eyes beginning to water as Jongin fucks his mouth. “If only you could see how beautiful you look, with your pretty lips stretched around my cock.”

Hearing Jongin’s words, Baekhyun moans around his dick, spurring Jongin to rock faster and deeper. He feels his boyfriend’s tongue licking the shaft as he repeatedly thrusts into him. He hits the back of Baekhyun’s throat again and again. “You make me feel so good, baby, fuck, I’m close!” Jongin pulls out of Baekhyun’s mouth before he comes, and Baekhyun whimpers at the loss.

“Don’t worry, baby. I’m going to make you feel even better.” Jongin grabs a bottle of lube and a condom from the nightstand. He tears open the foil, discarding the wrapper onto the floor. He holds the tip of the condom as he places it over the head of his penis and rolls the rubber down the length of his dick.

Picking up the bottle of lubricant, he pops open the cap and slathers a generous amount over his hard cock. He squeezes a dollop over his fingers and glides them over Baekhyun’s hole. Baekhyun’s still pretty loose from when he stretched himself earlier, but Jongin wants to make sure he’s fully prepped. He inserts two fingers, and they slide in with little resistance.

“Please, Jongin. I’m ready, please fuck me now,” Baekhyun begs him. “I want you inside of me.”

Jongin positions himself, the head of his dick brushing over Baekhyun’s hungry hole. He pushes in slowly until he bottoms out, watching the way Baekhyun’s tight entrance stretches to accommodate his thick girth. He pulls out, leaving the now vacant puckered muscle twitching.

“Jongin, please.”

Jongin penetrates Baekhyun again, with more speed and force this time. His boyfriend wrapping his legs around Jongin’s waist, pulling him deeper inside of his walls. Jongin begins to move his hips, thrusting in and out of Baekhyun. Jongin starts to feel the strain in his muscles, beads of sweat forming on their bodies, and he slows the pace. He leans over to capture Baekhyun’s lips with his own, kissing and nipping at them. “I love you so much,” he whispers into Baekhyun’s mouth, pressing their lips together.

“I love you, too,” Baekhyun murmurs in between moans as Jongin traces his tongue across his boyfriend’s jawline.

The sound of heavy breathing and skin slapping together fills the room as Jongin continues to fuck Baekhyun. Jongin reaches for Baekhyun’s cock, running his thumb over the slit before pumping his boyfriend’s dick to match the rhythm of their hips bucking together. Baekhyun’s breathing grows more and more erratic, and his body convulses as he thrashes against the sheets. Jongin grips Baekhyun’s cock tighter, stroking his length with rapid movements.

A choked sob spills from Baekhyun’s lips as he comes all over Jongin’s hand and Jongin knows he’s not going to last much longer either. “I’m so close.”

“Condom. Off. Come on me,” Baekhyun pants, rolling his hips in sync with Jongin’s.

Jongin pulls out of Baekhyun, tugging the rubber off his dick, tossing it to the floor. He feels the heat pooling just below his stomach, about to reach his climax. Baekhyun’s fingers take over, jerking him off to completion and Jongin groans out loud as he blows his load, covering his boyfriend with thick spurts of cum.

Jongin’s body trembles as he rides out the orgasm, before collapsing on top of Baekhyun. He feels the burn in his muscles, and his body drenched in sweat. Fatigue takes over and he feels the weight on his eyelids, refusing to remain open much longer. He pulls the other into his arms, not caring about the layer of crusted semen forming as it dries on Baekhyun’s skin.

“We should clean up.”

“Later,” Jongin says, kissing his boyfriend’s lips before drifting off to sleep.

Several hours later, after a nice hot shower and a change of sheets, the couple lay together in bed. Jongin has his arm under Baekhyun, the weight of his boyfriend’s head is starting to make his limb feel number but he doesn’t care.

“Hey, Jongin-ah? What are you thinking about?” Baekhyun asks, nuzzling into the crook of Jongin’s neck.

“Jongdae hyung.”

“We’re in bed together after just fucking our brains out and you’re thinking about your _brother_?! Jesus fucking Christ, Jongin, way to kill the mood. And my future boners.” Baekhyun tries to peel himself off Jongin but his hold on Baekhyun is too tight.

“Not like that, Baek! I just was just thinking about how neither of you have told me what happened between you guys.” Baekhyun stops resisting but doesn’t respond. “Baek?”

“I may have told someone that your brother isn’t so blessed in the southern department. I didn’t mean for it to blow up like it did, everyone kinda found out about it. Thank fuck it doesn’t run in the family, though.”

“You’ve seen my _brother’s dick_?!”

“It was an accident, I just happened to see it in the changing rooms one time. Come to think of it, I’ve pretty much seen everyone’s dick. Yours, your brother’s, Chanyeol’s—don’t worry, it was when we were kids—Sehun’s. I just need to see Kyungsoo’s and it’d be a full house.”

“Don’t you dare!” Jongin threatens.

“Or what?”

Jongin pulls Baekhyun in for a kiss. “You won’t be getting any of that anymore.”

“You’d better watch yourself, Kim Jongin. Or I’ll send a photo of your dick to everyone. You’re just lucky I didn’t have one back when I was pretending to be you, and texting Chanyeol.”

“Ah, that reminds me actually. What made you change your mind about the whole thing? You didn’t seem exactly thrilled by the idea and then all of a sudden you were taking over the reins.”

“Honestly? Because I was certain neither of you wanted to get into each others’ pants. Chanyeol and Sehun found out about your plan, I overheard them scheming about how to freak you out. They didn’t know I knew they knew though, so I thought it’d be fun to mess with all of you.”

“I can’t believe you put me through all of that. I almost kissed Chanyeol. Chanyeol!” Jongin shivers at the memory he’d rather forget for good.

Baekhyun laughs, running a finger along the veins on Jongin’s arm. “Serves you right for taking so long to tell me how you feel.”

“See? You’re the evil one, Baek.”

“Oh, am I now?” Baekhyun climbs over Jongin, kneeling between his thighs and pinning down his wrists. He trails kisses down Jongin’s torso, alternating between using his lips and tongue. He takes one of Jongin’s nipples into his mouth, licking the nub as he pinches the other one. Baekhyun then licks a hot stripe down the ridge of Jongin’s toned abs, his fingernails raking down his back. As Baekhyun works his mouth and hands lower, Jongin can feel the his cock starting to twitch. Baekhyun’s fingers curl around the base, slowly stroking his length. Once Jongin is fully erect, Baekhyun rubs his own throbbing cock against Jongin’s, fisting the both of them simultaneously. Baekhyun begins to buck his hips, loud moans spilling from his lips. “Fuck, Jongin!”

They don’t hear the footsteps approaching or the door opening until it’s too late.

“WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING? GET OFF MY BROTHER!”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: comments make me happy face.  
> ❥ _[carpesoo.flavors.me](http://carpesoo.flavors.me/)_


End file.
